Eas' Last Stand
by StarlitDuck
Summary: Eas is fighting a losing battle between Cure Peach and herself. Told from Eas' point of view.
1. I am Eas

Chapter 1 I am Eas

I am going to die.

I squint at those five words. I let them ricochet around in my head like a pinball. I let them roll around on my tongue like a piece of candy. I disect them like a science project, I mess with them like a fidget cube. But no matter what I do with them, I always get the same message. I am going to die. But that's not all. I'm not just going to die.

I am going to die _today._

I got the note from Lord Moebius this morning. It was delivered to me via Klein. I can still see the words that were written on the page. Even though they were not verbally spoken to me, I can hear them echoeing in my ears.

_Your life span expires today. May you rest in peace._

This is not how I thought it would end. I do not want it to end this way, but apparently, Moebius does. This is what Lord Moebius wants, so logically, I should be happy. After all, he only wants what's best for me. Right?

I don't know what is wrong with me. My whole life, my entire existence, I have been told that Moebius wants what is best for everyone. So, why aren't I happy with the fate he has selected for me? I have followed him faithfully. I have done everything he has asked me to do. Well, almost everything. There is one thing that I have failed to do, and that is destroy Momozono Love. Aka, Cure Peach.

I hate her; I absolutely hate her. She is a conundrum to me. She found out my identity of Eas, yet she still looks at me with pity when I am in pain. She still looks at me like a friend. She still calls me Setsuna.

Setsuna. I hate the name. I hate the girl. Setsuna and Love are the people who ruined my life. They are the reason Morbius no longer values me. _They_ are the reason I am going to die. And because of this, I know that they have to die too. I can't do much of anything about Setsuna, but thankfully I don't have to. She will die with me. However, Love won't. I have to do something about Cure Peach.

And believe me, that is exactly what I plan to do.

...

I was not aware that the sky had the ability to feel emotions, but apparently I was wrong. It is gray today, and stinky tears are pouring from it in torrents. I hate the smell of rain. It never rains in Labryinth.

What makes it worse is that the rain is ruining my hair. The droplets are attatching themselves to the violet strands, creating a sticky mess. I want to tear my hair out. The only reason I am in my Setsuna form right now is to show Cure Peach that she is making a mistake coming to fight her friend. That is one way I can get revenge on Momozono Love and Higashi Setsuna; it is a double edged sword. The only problem is I can't hurt Setsuna without putting myself through agony. Everytime I look in the mirror as Setsuna, I want to punch the girl I see in the face.

I wait under the depressing sky for Love, who shows up almost immediately. She is untransformed at the moment. Part of me finds that extremely funny. Another part finds it infuriating.

"So you decided to fight," I said.

"No," Love objects. "I did not come here to fight. I came here to rescue my friend from Labryinth."

I scoff with contempt.

"Then you are a fool of the highest caliber." I put my fists together and rub them against each other. "Switch over!"

My clothes change to my Labryinth attire, and my hair changes to a bluish white. Love gets out her transformation device.

"Change! Precure Beat Up!"

Love is bathed in a pink light, and when it clears Cure Peach stands there. I smirk.

"Cure Peach. You had better savor every minute of this battle, for it will be your last."

_Your life span expires today. May you rest in peace._

As if she had heard those words, Love looks at me sadly.

"Setsuna..."

"Setsuna...doesn't exist!" I shout back. "She's a character; a facade. She's a mask I wore just so I could spy on you." I grit my teeth and glare at my "friend." "I lied straight to your face, and you're telling me you weren't even hurt by that!?"

The sadness in Cure Peach's eyes grows stronger. There is also a glimmer of denial there.

"Maybe your backstory wasn't real. But the memories we share are!"

That was when I lunge at her. Cure Peach also jumps forward and blocks my attack. I will give her this; she has quick reflexes.

"Of course I am hurt," Love says miserably. "How can I not be? You were my friend. I trusted you!"

"Then why are we fighting like this?"

"BECAUSE I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!"

I throw a punch toward Love's face, she throws one at mine. We both are pushed back by the impact. Growling, I spring into the air, and Love does the same.

"Love!"

I look down at the ground and see Love's teammates; Aono Miki (Cure Berry) and Yamabuki Inori (Cure Pine). Tart and Chiffon are also there. Miki pulls out her transformation device.

"No!" Cure Peach calls out. "Leave this to me!"

I want to chuckle. Peach wants the battle to be between me and her. Good, that is what I want as well. At least Miki and Buki were smart enough to not trust me.

"Setsuna, please!" Love begs me.

There it is again; that wretched name! That is not who I am! I am Eas, denzien of Labryinth and faithful servant to Lord Moebius! That is who I am, and that is the name people will remember me by.

"We are you doing this!?" I scream at Peach. "Why are you so determined to make my life hell?"

I start sending a barrage of punches at her.

"Why are you like this!?" I scream. My tears are starting to mix with the tears of the sky. "How is it that you can look at the sky on a miserable day like today and still see something good? You know that fortune I gave you when we first met? It was false! Yet you still believed it; you turned it into a self-fulfilling prophecy!"

I am surrounded by a red light now. Peach is surrounded by a pink one. I am practically arm wrestling her right now.

"I have never understood you! You are a mystery to me; you do not exist!" I choke back tears. "How can you be this way when I can't! I...I'm...JEALOUS OF YOU!"

Love unleashes her hold on me, at the same time that I unleash my hold on her. We fall to the ground and lie in the muck. My breath comes out slowly.

"There. I said it. I'm jealous of you." I close my eyes tightly. " Because you found something...that I never could."

That is the truth; that was the truth all along. I am jealous of Momozono Love. I just didn't realize it until now.

"Setsuna, look."

I lift me head and turn to Love. She is pointing at a four leaf clover.

"These are supposed to be good luck." She carefully plucks it from the ground. "When I met you, I felt like I had found a zillion of these."

I grin. Zillion isn't even a number. Nevertheless. I take it from her. From my friend.

"It is rather nice."


	2. Cure Passion

Chapter 2 Cure Passion

I had felt a cold shock run through my body when I died. That was the last sensation I remember feeling; the last sensation I would ever feel as Eas.

I had not known what to expect after I died. Well, I kind of did; I had expected nothing. Which, I suppose is a good thing, because I got more than I expected. They say that those who expect nothing are never disappointed. And whoever said that was right, because I was not disappointed.

I was terrified.

And confused. And jubilant. And depressed. And furious. I was all those things, but I was also one other thing. I was a Precure. I was Cure Passion.

I was no longer the girl who served Lord Moebius; I was the girl who fought him. I no longer wore black on red, I wore red on black. My hair was a luscious texture and a gorgeous pink. I wore a head piece made of two hearts, and a pin shaped like a four leaf clover. By every definition of the word, I was beautiful. I was beautiful and I hated it.

I...I can't be a Precure! I can't! That is not who I am! I was born in Labryinth, and I had been expected to die in Labryinth. At least Eas expected me to die in Labryinth. Oh man, listen to me; I'm referring to myself in the third person!

"Setsuna!" Love squealed in delight when she saw me. "You...you're..."

"Amazing!" Buki said.

"Perfect!" said Miki.

"You're the fourth Precure; you were chosen by Akarun!" said Tart.

Chosen. Chosen by whom? An enchanted object? Because let me tell you, this is not what I had chosen.

"Eas!"

I feel immense relief upon hearing the name assigned to me at birth. For a moment, just a moment, I dare to hope. I dare to hope that this is a dream, I am naive enough to believe that I am about to woken up. That is until I see Westar and Soular. My comrades are looking at me in shock, wonder, and awe. It was then that I realize that I am not dreaming.

"She's a Precure," Soular told Westar. There is not any emotion attached to his voice, but then again there never is. Westar, on the other hand, looks beyond confused. He is gawking at me like a traitor, but his eyes are staring at me like a friend in need.

"This...this..." Suddenly, he laughs. His features soften and he looks more relaxed. He approaches me with a smile.

"I know what this is. This is probably a glitch in the program. Don't worry Eas, we'll get this sorted out with Lord Moebius and you'll be back to normal."

The second I hear the mention of Moebius' name, I feel a surge of fury flare up In my soul. I do not what to go to Moebius. He wanted me dead after all.

"No."

I swat Westar's hand away. Westar looks shocked again.

"Eas..."

"Don't call me that. Call me Cure Passion."


	3. Existential

Chapter 3 Existential

"Eas!"

"Setsuna!"

"Passion!"

That is the funny thing about having three different names: you can choose which one applies to you. When Westar called out Eas, I thought _I am not Eas, I am Setsuna. _When Love called me Setsuna, I thought _I am not Setsuna; I'm Cure Passion. _When Tart called me Passion, I thought _I am not Cure Passion. I am Eas._

I have three names, and none of them belong to me.

I did not stop running. My anger was growing with each step I took. It was still raining, but the rain didn't seem to have an effect on my pink hair. In fact, all it seemed to do was show just how strong it was, how graceful it was. This was the hair that belonged to a Precure. That belonged to me.

As the murky, squishy ground left footprints where I stepped, all I could think about was Lord Moebius. He wanted me dead! I was his faithful servant, and he wanted me dead! I was furious at him, and by extension I was also furious at Westar and Soular. How could they follow him so blindly? He wanted me dead for crying out loud!

I found that when I was in my Cure Passion form, I had more endurance than I did before. I felt like a courageous horse as I trekked across the muddy landscape. Eventually, however, I rested underneath a tree. Even horses need to catch their breath after a while. I rested my hand against the scratchy bark, all the while dwelling on Lord Moebius.

"I am never going back to Labryinth," I said out loud.

_But where will you go?_

Where will I go? I...don't know.

Suddenly, I felt fear strike my heart. What was I doing? This insane! I can't leave Labryinth! Labryinth is everything I know! Labryinth is everything I am!

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded me, taking my breath away. When it cleared, and I was able to breathe again, I found that I was Higashi Setsuna again. I breathed a sigh of relief and put my hands together.

"Switch over!"

Nothing happened. I tried again.

"Switch over!"

Still nothing. I started to feel my heart hammering in my chest. My head was pounding with a viscous headache, and my breathing had become maliciously heavy. Was this what a panic attack feels like?

"Switch over, switch over, SWITCH OVER!"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I could not become Eas anymore. I could not go back.

I stood under the tree as this realization came to me. My knees gave out from under me and I fell to the ground. I got into a kneeling position and let my hands rest in the muck.

"No," I whispered miserably. "Please no."

My tears started to fall uncontrablly. The clouds might have been clearing up, but for me, it was still raining.

...

I had decided to take a walk around the town. For the first time, I felt like I was actually seeing it, soaking it in. I could see the glow of the cyan sky. I could feel the sharp, crisp force of the breeze. I could smell things, I could hear things. I could taste the atmosphere with my tongue as I breathed the air in through my nose.

I stopped and stood in the middle of the sidewalk. I...is this good? Is this bad? I don't know what this is!

I turned my head to the side, and for the first time, I saw my reflection. My eyes...they didn't look like mine. There was a quality in them. There was a light, a light that scared me. What did it indicate? Was it artificial? Was it permanent?

"Who am I?" I whispered to the violet haired girl in the window. I legitimately wanted to know. Right now, I looked like Higashi Setsuna. But...Setsuna was a fabrication. She was a lie, an illusion. If I am her now, then...am I even real?

I don't know. I don't know why I can't be Eas anymore. I don't know why I am a Precure now. I don't know who this Higashi Setsuna is. I...don't know anything anymore.


	4. Love

Chapter 4 Love

As I sat in the clover patch overlooking the town, I let out a sigh. It was beautiful. The whole sight was beautiful. The town where the Precure lived was boisterous and energetic. It was filled to the brim with sunshine, and the air smelled delightful. I could smell donuts, freshly mowed lawn, sweet perfume_it was nice.

Yes, it was very nice indeed. At least, that's what people think. That is what Setsuna told Love what she thinks. But does Eas think that? No, she does not. Or rather, she did not.

I was born in raised in gray. I lived my life in conformity. I was told to appreciate order, because where there is order, there is cooperation. And where there is cooperation, there is value and purpose. Lord Moebius wanted order, and I being Eas, wanted it too.

But now Eas is dead.

I take a look at the clover patch that I am sitting on. Actually, patch is not really the right word to use. It is much closer to a tarp, or perhaps a blanket. It is a green blanket that keeps the bare hill warm.

I giggle at my thoughts. I notice that I have been using a lot of metaphors lately. Is that because of Love? I wouldn't doubt it.

"Setsuna!"

Speak of the devil. Love comes running up to me. There are three things I notice right off the bat. For one, she is untransformed. Secondly, she is completely alone. And lastly...she is _smiling._

"How are you doing, Setsuna?" Love asked.

"Uhh..."

"It's a lovely morning, isn't it?"

I don't know how to respond. I cast a glance back to the town, hesitant to look Cure Peach in the face.

"Setsuna? Are you okay?"

I continue to stare at the town. I hear the clock chime in the distance, signify that it is two o'clock.

"I'm fine," I finally say.

"Are you sure?" That question triggers some sort of frustration in me.

"Yes, Love, I am great!"

Love looks a little taken aback by the words I shouted at her. I feel guilt strike me in the heart, causing me to look down at the ground. My left hand is resting among the clovers. The fleshy white looks odd when placed against the natural green.

"What's the matter?" Love asks me gently.

I let the question hang in the air for a long time. Then, just as I am about to answer, I burst into tears. Love cradles me in her arms, stroking my back compassionately.

"It's okay," she says. "It's gonna be okay."

I don't buy that. Not for a second, not for a lifetime.

"Love..." I say as I choke back tears..."I have nowhere to go."

Love looks at me in wonder.

"Nowhere?"

"Nowhere," I repeat. "I can't live here, I can't live in Labyrinth; I can't live anywhere."

Love places her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, don't worry. I will find a place for you to stay. I promise."


	5. Inner Darkness Part 1

Chapter 5 Inner Darkness Part 1

I walked very slowly down the smooth crosswalk. I glanced over and saw the bridge that connected the parts of town that lied across the lake. I felt a shudder run down my spine. I had been here before as Eas. I had summoned a Nakewameke. I think I am actually standing in the exact same spot.

"Hello!" I hear a young voice call out to me. I turn and see a small boy. The boy is accompanied by a dog with honey-colored fur. As soon as I see that dog, I felt my breath stop midway. I felt my heart stop. It was the same dog.

It was the dog I heard turned into a Nakewameke.

"Lucky!" the boy called to the dog as it got away from him. The dog ran with the excitement of a hornet right towards me. I feel my fear accentuate with each clumsy step that this great beast decides to take. I expect it to run my over in fury. But, to my complete surprise, that does not happen. Instead, as if he had sensed my fright, Lucky the dog stopped and gently licked my hand. The boy came up to me with a giddy laugh and a goofy smile.

"Lucky likes you!"

Huh. Lucky likes me. I was not expecting that.

Lucky's tail is wagging, waggling even. He looks at me with his adoring, chocolate brown eyes. They sparkle in the afternoon light. The little pants escaping from his mouth sound odd to me. Normally, in a human, panting likes this signifies exhaustion. And yet...Lucky doesn't seem exhausted. He seems...thrilled. Lucky is thrilled to see ME of all people.

_You were the one who hurt them, _a voice in my head screams. _You were the one who turned Lucky into a monster. You were the one who wiped that smile clean off that poor boy's face._

I feel tears building in my eyes. All this time, I was moping over how I could no longer be Eas. Yet Eas was the one who was willing to destroy. She was willing to kill, for no other reason than to satisfy a distant idol that she had blindly followed. She turned animals like Lucky into monsters because she was a monster. Because I was a monster.

"Hey," Lucky's owner says. He grabs my hand gently. "What's the matter?"

I stare at him vacantly for a split second. Then I squeeze his hand gently.

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything." I kneel down and wrap my arms around him in a hug. "I am so sorry!"

I hold him in an embrace for a solid two minutes, all the while letting the tears loose. They drench my face, drench the boy's shirt, drench my shirt...they are so strong that they even drench my mood.

"Hey," the boy says as he patted me on the back. "It's okay. I forgive you."

In that instant, I feel all my guilt wash away. I stare into the boy's big blue eyes.

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

I smile. I smile better than I ever have before. I smile warmly, I smile brightly. I smile cheerfully and honestly and happily.

Why? Because I am forgiven.


	6. Inner Darkness Part 2

Chapter 6 Inner Darkness Part 2

For the first time in...well, ever, I felt like everything was right. There was this light and warmth spreading through my body as I took a stroll with Lucky and his owner. It was troubling, yet comforting. It was familiar, yet foreign. I felt like I had come across an old childhood friend that I haven't spoken to in years.

Lucky chased after a squirrel. The squirrel took him in a frenzied loop all over the park before scurrying skittishly up a tree. Lucky barked at the squirrel, wanting to get it but unable to climb.

"Do you like dogs?" the boy asked me.

"Umm...I guess." I replied.

"What do you mean 'you guess?'" He laughed. "Are you actually a cat person and are afraid of hurting my feelings?"

I didn't answer. Not because I was a cat person, but rather because I wasn't. I wasn't a cat person or a dog person. I hadn't been exposed to either long enough to be able to form a specific preference.

"I don't know," I said. I figured honesty would probably be the best policy to adhere to in this scenario. The boy laughed.

"Oh, okay," he said. "You like both."

I smiled.

"I guess I do."

We made our way across the bridge. When we got to the halfway point, I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Hi, Eas!"

The blood in my veins froze as my heart stopped. It...why was Westar here?

"Oh man, Eas, I've been looking for you everywhere! I'm glad I finally found you."

I turned around slowly. I felt Lucky's owner grab my hand gently.

"Setsuna, who is Eas?"

Westar laughed in a genuinely hearty way.

"I've gotta say Eas, I was really worried when you ran away. I was wondering if the glitch was starting to affect your brain."

I gritted my teeth in fury.

"It wasn't a glitch."

Westar stares at me in a shocked surprise.

"What?"

"It wasn't a glitch, Westar! I was chosen by Akarun!"

Westar sighed and shook his head. He looked sad, which was not how I was used to seeing him. Bumbling and clumsy perhaps.

"I knew you would say that. It seems that I was right after all; the glitch has affected your brain." He softly takes my hand. "I'm taking you to Lord Moebius."

"What!? NO!"

"Come on Eas. Lord Moebius wants what is best for you."

"He wants me DEAD, Westar! Do you think that is what is best for me?"

Westar is now glaring at me.

"Are you asking me to question, Lord Moebius?"

"Yes I am!" I scream. "He is not someone that we should be following! He does not give us anything in return for our services!"

"He is a good and caring ruler," Westar objects.

"How do you know!? Westar, we've never even seen him! You, me, and Soular are supposed to be his most trusted servants, and we don't even know what he looks like!"

Westar grits his teeth, in a similar fashion to what I just did.

"Those darn Precure!" Then his face softens into sadness again. "Eas, they've poisoned your mind!"

"No, Westar," I said firmly. "They've opened my mind."


	7. Sisters

Chapter 7 Sisters

Even after Westar left, I was still pretty shaken. What I had said to him was one hundred percent true; I do not want to go back to Labyrinth. At least, I don't think that I do. The problem is I still have nowhere to go.

After Lucky left with his owner to go back to his house, this fact became all the more apparent to me. Where could I go? Where could I sleep for the night? The sun was already starting to set, which meant that I probably needed to solve the mystery sooner or later.

Should I sleep on a park bench? I didn't want to sleep on a park bench; it looked way too uncomfortable. Besides, there was no guarantee that it wouldn't rain again. I did not want to sleep in the rain, as I knew that the only things that I had to wake up to if I did that were a damp, puddly mess and a possible cold.

No I did not want to sleep on a bench. Unfortunately, it seemed that I did not have much of a choice.

So, I selected a bench in a relatively nice area of the park. I realized that it was getting cold and brisk outside. In fact, the temperature seemed to be dropping at a rate of one degree every two minutes. I did not want to sleep out in the cold. I have never been able to sleep in the cold. Labyrinth has always been at a constant temperature. A temperature that was not cold.

But, just like with me becoming a Precure, I also did not have much of a choice.

The sun was almost completely absent from the sky now, save for a little bright bump in the west. I watched as the sun slowly sank into tomorrow. Part of me wishes I could be the sun. The sun always follows a set path, and never takes any deviations from it. That's what I want my life to be like. That is what my life had been like.

Anyway, once twilight started to claim the sky, I felt myself grow tired. I let out a yawn and laid down on my bench/bed. I was correct, it was uncomfortable. In fact, it was more than uncomfortable; it was painful. It was painful in the sense that this was now my reality. But nevertheless, I decided that I wanted to endure it. Because this reality is still one hundred times more pleasant than a reality where I am dead.

Anyway, I curled up into a little ball on the bench, trying to preserve as much of my body heat as I could in the declining temperature. I was just about to doze off when I heard a voice call my name.

"Setsuna!"

It was Love. For the first time ever, I actually felt happy to see her. As she approached, I sat up and smiled at her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi!" she responded gleefully. "What have you been up to."

"Oh...I was just...sleeping."

Love looks completely taken aback.

"On a bench?" she asks me.

"Well, yeah," I said. I laugh, but not because it is funny. I laugh because it is pathetic. Love now looks at me empathetically.

"I'm sorry," she said. I sigh.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

Love takes a seat on the bench. For a minute, neither of us say a word.

"Hey," Love finally says. "Do you want to come stay at my house for the night?"

I look at Love in surprise.

"You...you want me to stay at your house?"

"Of course!" Love says with a smile. "You're my friend. I don't want my friend to freeze out on a park bench."

"But...but..." I stutter. "Wouldn't it be too much trouble for you and your family?"

"Not at all!" said Love. "I've already talked to my parents. They are completely fine with it."

I consider it, but in truth there is not much to consider. Then I let out a grateful smile in Love's direction.

"I would love to stay at your house, Love."

Love squeals in delight and wraps me in an embrace.

"Awesome! The two of us can share a room! It will be like we are sisters!"

"Sisters..." I echo her. In all honesty, I really like the sound of that.


	8. A New Family

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I got busy with other fanfics. Well, I am here now, and I am ready to finally finish this story! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8 A New Family

Love has my hand in hers as she leads me through the park. The moon is shining, illuminating our steps. The air smells good, like freshly mown lawn. I can see fireflies flittering about. They look like glowing jewels, earrings that are worn by the sky.

I giggle again. There I am, using metaphors again. Love hears my giggle and turns to me.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

I smile and shake my head.

"I've just...I've found that I've felt different ever since my death. I feel...I feel happier."

Love smiles at me, a playful look twinkling in her eyes.

"Well, I guess that means that the red heart is the proof of happiness!"

I cast her a weird look.

"What?"

"Well, you know. Your theme color as Cure Passion is red. And once you became Cure Passion, you've found a happiness that you didn't know about before. So, I think that the red heart is the proof of happiness. It is proof that you've changed."

I think about this.

"I suppose that is true. But I don't know if what I feel is happiness."

Love looks at me curiously, asking me with her eyes to explain myself. I take a deep breath, trying to grasp the right words. This is difficult, as the words are currently humbling around in my head. It's kind of like my head is a magic 8 ball, and my thoughts are the cube that rests inside.

"What I feel is so much deeper. When I feel this way, it is like my whole soul is singing. It is like it is rejoicing."

Love smiles at me.

"There is a name for that. That is called joy."

Joy. What an interesting and playful word. I let that sink in for a little bit.

"Joy."

"Yeah," Love a nod. Suddenly, she looks forward. "Oh look, my mom is over there!"

I look forward. I see a woman approaching. She has blonde hair that is even darker than Love's hair. In fact, it could be described as being caramel in color. She also has beautiful, dark brown eyes. I can see the resemblance between her and her daughter.

"There you are, Love," she says. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Love laughs sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mom. I've been a little busy." She gestures toward me. "Have I introduced you to Setsuna?"

"Hmm. No, I don't think you have." She extends her hand toward me. "I am Momozono Ayumi."

Suddenly, a wave of timidity hits me. I slowly and hesitantly extend my hand and shake Ayumi's.

"It's...it is very nice to meet you," I say shyly.

Ayumi smiles warmly at me.

"I can say the same thing about you. Are you a new friend of Love's, Setsuna?"

I slowly nod. Love wraps her arms around me in a happy embrace.

"Yep, she is. She is from another country!"

"Another country?" Ayumi asks.

I kind of laugh. Another country is kind of inaccurate. I think a better term would be another dimension.

"So, how did you come to Japan, Setsuna?" Ayumi asked.

"It's complicated," I say as I twiddle my thumbs. I don't think it is a good idea to tell her that I tried to destroy her daughter.

"She needs somewhere to stay, Mom," Love says. "She has been sleeping on a park bench for the past few days."

Ayumi's eyes grow wide with shock.

"You're kidding."

Love and I both shake our heads.

"That's horrible!" Ayumi says. Then she puts on a smile. "Thankfully, I know just the place for you!"

...

Before I knew it, I was in Love's room. I was dressed in a beautiful pair of red pajamas, and I was happy. Happier than I have ever been in my life.

"Thank you, Love," I say to her. "You've done so much for me."

Love smiles back.

"Well, what are sisters for?"

I smile and turn out the light of my new room. I settle into my new bed.

"Good night, Love."

"Good night, Setsuna."

I smile as I close my eyes. Setsuna. It has such a nice ring to it.

**AN: Well, there you have it; it is finished. Thank you so much for reading. :)**


End file.
